A Family Secrect
by OneHellOfADemon
Summary: This is a Sebastian X Reader story. You where an orphan till you cousin Ciel invited you to stay with him and his servants at his manor. You gladly accepted his request. (I know this isn't a great summary but this is my first story) (please rate and review to let me know if you will like me to keep writing this story)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER:**** I do not own any of the characters from Kuroshitsuji (black butler). :( sadly**

_**A/N: I**_** based this on season one and very little of season two. Hope that doesn't stop you from reading. **

**Introductory:**

**Your cousin Ciel is the lord of the Phantomhive Manor in England. You grew up together. When Ciel made the contract with his demon butler, Sebastian, you where the one they printed it on. Not only does he own your cousin's soul, he also owns yours. You also know that Sebastian is a demon. **

**Part 1**

***your POV***

You where walking through the streets of England as you got off the dock where your boat had left you. You where wearing your best clothing. It looked like a maids dress. You where an orphan growing up, so you did not have such great clothing as your cousin Ciel does. As you approached the sidewalk you saw Sebastian beside a carriage. You slowly approached him.

"Now who could this be?" you said as you tapped him on the shoulder.

"Madame Y/N? Is that truly you?My my, I say what are you wearing? We must get you some new dresses. No Phantomhive that I care for will wear such things. Come, we shall visit the tailor." Sebastian told you.

"Nice to see you too. So where is my dear cousin?"

"He is working My Lady. So where are your parents?

There was a strong silence.

You soon said "They gave me back to the orphanage a few months before I got the letter from Ciel asking me to live with him and the rest of you at the manor."

"Well I am sorry to hear such a thing. I'm sure you will enjoy living with me..oh I mean us at the manor."

You saw Sebastian blush a bit.

"So My Lady, what colors will you like your dresses to be? We are at the tailor. May I add we also have a closet full of dress at the manor for you."

"I guess I will get one with black lace on the edges with the body red, one with green and white, and one with blue and white."

***Sebastian's POV***

My lady Y/N seems to be fond of the color black. I never did ask her how old she is now. It has been a long time since I last seen her. Her H/C below her shoulders, her big beautiful E/C, and her S/C. So beautiful. Everything about her is beautiful. I wonder is she knows about the curse her grandfather put on her. Or for me, her blessing. I was pulled out of my thoughts when she asked if her choices where ok.

"Yes My lady! You will look lovely in your new dresses. Now go get measured." I told her. I politely asked the cashier if he could have the dresses delivered to the manor.

"Why of course. Anything for the Phantomhive family."

***back to your POV***

You turned to the tailor and said "Thank you for measuring me for the dresses."

"Your welcome Miss. We will have them delivered to you as soon as they are done." she said.

"Thank you." you told her. You walked out and saw Sebastian looking at his pocket watch.

"Every time I see you your always checking the time. Sebastian time isn't kept on a watch, it's kept by the person who watches it." you told him.

"I know my lady, I want to get to the manor so I can start dinner and so you can get settled in. Now, shall we be leaving?" He gestured to the carriage. You nodded your head and got in.


	2. Chapter 2

***Part 2***

***Sebastian POV* **

Madame Y/N's soul smells is so intoxicating. To think, a young lady like her is a virgin. She lived on the streets sometimes. I'd suspect that she would have lost it to someone from the orphanage or someone else. On the way to the manor she fell asleep on my shoulder. Her scent was so strong. Its was almost hypnotizing. At last! We are at the manor.

"My lady, we have arrived at the manor. Please wake up." There was no use. She was out like a rock. "Finny, will you take lady Y/N bags to her room. I need to carry her back to her room." "Yes Sebastian, right away." I chose to carry Miss Y/N bridal style. Just like I do when I save my mater, Ciel. I pulled out my watch. It was three in the afternoon. I have time to make dinner, to wake Miss Y/N, and maybe give her a tour of the manor.

***Back to your POV***

You fell asleep on the way to the manor. You wondered how you got to this room. You figured Sebastian carried you in. You looked at the clock on the wall to see what time it was. It was four in the afternoon. You got up and went to your closet. So many beautiful dresses, all Victorian style. They were all to your liking. It seemed like Ciel had picked them all out his self; specially for you. You wondered to yourself 'How on earth will I get the dress on by myself?' You heard a knock on the door. You asked who it is.

"My lady it's me, Sebastian. May I come in?"

"Y-Yes. Come in."

"Hello Miss. I see you found the dresses Lord Phantomhive has pick out for you. Have you found out which one you will wear?"

"Yes, I will where the one with D/C lace and D/C body. Will you help me put it on?"

Of course My lady. I will stand out side the door. Just call me in when you need my help."

**Time laps to where Sebastian need to help you with your corset. **

***Sebastian's POV***

I heard Lady Y/N voice to tell me to come into her room. To see her nearly undressed made me melt. As I walked over to tie the corset, I saw she had scars on her back. They seemed to be scars from a whip. I wonder who had done this to her. When I find out who I will...

"Sebastian I know what you are looking at." she told me.

"Sorry for staring my lady. May I ask who had done this? And why?"

"Of course. It was my last family. They would whip me if I did not listen to them. Sometimes I think they did it for fun actually."

This made me filled with rage. No Phantomhive I care for will be beaten. I shall show those people the pain she has felt. I could see tears starting to come to her eyes. I-I think I am starting to cry also. Me, a demon, is crying? That's very strange. It must be something from her curse. The curse, I need to know how my master will tell her about the curse that her grandfather has set on her.

"Madame I know this is a bad time but we need you to get dressed. Now breath steady. Don't hold your breath, that will only make this a harder and longer process. Shake you head if you understand." she wiped her tears and and shook her head.

"Sebastian, promise me you won't tell Ciel. I need to tell him about the whipping myself."

"Ok my lady. I promise. Ok take a few deep breaths. On the count of 3. Ready 1...2.." and I tied the first few rows on 3.

"SEBASTION! YOU SAID ON THREE! THAT WAS OLNY TWO!" she yelled.

"I know Miss. But I got five done. Now we just need five more."

"For a demon your pretty fast. Ha-ha, ok can you make it quick again? I wanna look around."

"Ok on three, ready 1...2...3..." I finished tying the corset. I turned Y/N around. I stared into her beautiful E/C eyes. I couldn't help myself. "I'm sorry for this Madam."

***Back to your POV***

"S-Sebastian, w-what are you.." you where cut off but Sebastian kissing you. One moment your eyes where open and the next you saw fire works going off in your head. You felt him lick the bottom of you lip. You where happy to let him in. Your first kiss taken by the demon who owns your soul. You could feel him exploring your mouth. You decided to explore his. He tasted so sweet, just like candy. You put your hands in his soft, raven black hair. You suddenly felt him push you back. "I-I'm sorry my lady. I don't know what came over me. I must be leaving." he walked to the door ready to leave your room. "Again, I'm sorry for this." You where so confused. Sebastian just kissed you and then just left. You told him about the scars on your back and he just left. You where a little mad and sad at the same time. After all, you did have a crush on him.

**Thanks for reading. I prewrote this story on my phone. I read it over and decided to put more emotion into it. I might be making resident evil story's soon but I will have to prewrite it like this one. Just to make sure it is good. Any ways, I hope you like this story! Please message me or review to let me know if you have any ideas for more and I will definitely give you credit. Thanks again**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

***Sebastian's POV***

Those few seconds with Miss Y/N I will never forget. Her lips as soft as kittens fur, her taste sweet as chocolate-my favorite candy-,her smell like a rose at first bloom. I don't know what came over me. It was excruciatingly hard for me to stop kissing her. That is a moment I will never forget, a moment I will cherish.

***Your POV***

You looked at the clock, it was 4:30. You decided to take a walk around the manor, to clear your head of the recent situation. As you started to stroll down the hall you heard Sebastian talking to a boy in the study. You couldn't see who the boy was but you figured it was Ciel. You slowly walked to the frame of the door to try to listen to what they where saying. You heard Ciel say "Has Y/N arrived safely?"

"Yes My Lord. On the way here she fell asleep so she should be wide awake. Do you want me to bring her in to meet you?"

"No, Sebastian. I will see her at dinner."

"My lord."

"Yes what is it?"

"Should we tell Madame Y/N about the curse that was put on her?"

"Yes, but not now. We will tell her tomorrow. When she will be more comfortable here. After all she will be living with us. I don't want her to find out by any one else. Has she meant the rest of the staff?"

"No sir, I shall go get you tea."

'Bloody hell! I gotta run he's about to open the door!' you yelled in your head. You started to run down the hall you heard Sebastian yell, "Lady Y/N! Watch out!" you looked in front of you and saw a young woman approaching. You noticed she wasn't moving...YOU where. You quickly noticed that she was carrying plate and before her you saw steps. That you where quickly approaching. You felt like someone grab you waist. "You need to watch where you are running Miss Y/N. You could a have ran into Mey-Rin here." You felt your face get hot. He let you go, as he did you stared into his dark eyes, and you saw him staring into to your E/C eyes.

"Mey-Rin I'd like you to meet Y/N, she will be living with us from here on out. Miss this is our maid, Mey-Rin. I hope you two will get along well."

"Hi Miss! Nice to meet you! I'm glad to see that I'm not the only girl here."

You smiled at her and said "I'm glad to meet you. I know we will make good friends. Sebastian, will you show me to the gardens?"

"Sure, Mey-Rin you can get back to what you where doing. Dinner will be ready soon."

She shook her head and continued down the hall.

You and Sebastian walked down the hall towards the gardens when he made you stop.

"Miss Y/N, I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Sebastian?"

"For kissing you...for leading you on. It's just...I think I am starting to get feelings for you."

You where lost for words.

"Miss, I know this doesn't sound right but I crave you. I crave your taste, your smell, your kiss, your love."

You didn't know what to say! He keeps describing how you feel for him.

He leaned in in close to you, so close that you can feel him breathing on you neck. He whispered into your ear "How about this, I will finish all the chores after dinner and when I am finished I will come up to you room and finish what we started." When he was done talking he licked up you neck till he reached your ear. He bit your ear and then kissed you on the cheek. He looked your, in the eyes, you saw love, warmth and caring in his eyes. He told you in a deep seductive voice "Till they my love."

**Hey readers, hope you liked this chapter. I will update again tomorrow! I have 3 more chapters to up load. I am curtly writing the seventh chapter at the same time so bare with me. But I will post more tomorrow. Once again leave a review or message me for more ideas for the story so we can make even more. If you give me some ideas and I use them I WILL give you credit. See you all tomorrow. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

***Still your POV***

You felt like your face was on fire because you were blushing so hard. Sebastian started to continue to walk. "Here you are Ma'am, we are at the gardens." You wondered how he could act so casual about what happened. Then you saw him wink at you, oh how that made you melt. "Thank you Sebastian." you told him.

"You welcome. Now I will go get dinner ready. See you and the young lord at 5 o'clock sharp." He walk away and you started your into the garden. You saw a boy with strawberry blonde hair. You walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder and said Hello.

He turned around and said "Well hi there! Hm, I don't mean to be rude but, who are you?"

"Oh it's ok, I'm Y/N. I'm Ciel's cousin, I will be living here now. I just wanted to walk around and meet all the staff."

"The masters cousin's? It's nice to meet you. I'm Finnian .So how do you like your stay so far?"

You remembered just a few moments ago when Sebastian said you two where to see each other later that night. "It's going well. This place is so beautiful! Can you tell me where the rest of the staff might be. I already have met Mey-Rin."

"Yeah she is kind of 'off balance' if you get what I mean."

You giggled at his joke.

"Anyways, You can find Baldroy around the kitchen, Tanaka drinking tea in the kitchen, and our..um..other 'servant' Pluto around here out side."

"Ok thank you Finnian. Um which way is the kitchen."

He pointed the way out and on your way you saw a older man sitting and drinking tea. You noticed him instantly.

"Tanaka? Is that you?" you asked him.

"Madame Y/N? It-its been so long. What are you doing here?"

You hugged him. As you did you started to cry. You remembered the days when you and Ciel would play. Seeing Tanaka brought all those memories back. "Ciel asked me to come and live here with you all." in an instant he poofed back to the way you found him. Sitting there drinking his tea saying his wise words 'oh oh oh'. Oh how you missed hearing those words from Tanaka. You wiped your tears and made your way to the kitchen. As you entered the hall you saw a young man with a cigarette in his mouth. You marched up to him and ripped the cigarette out of his mouth and broke it into two.

"Hey what was..." he said as he looked at you. He stared at you like you where the most beautiful person in the world. You cleared your throat.

He rubbed the back of his neck and said "Um, sorry but why did you do that? I WAS smoking that."

"For one I hate the smell of cigarette smoke and two you shouldn't be smoking anyways."

he rolled his eyes and said "What ever. So what's your name?'

"It's Y/N and your Baldroy, right?"

"The one and only. May I ask what you are doing in here?"

"I was just passing through."

As you started to walk into the kitchen you where stopped by Sebastian.

"Miss Y/N what are you doing in here? I don't like guests in the kitchen."

"I-I was just passing through. Can you tell me where the library is? I was thinking of reading a book."

"Well dinner will be done in a few minutes. So I suggest that you go meet the rest of the staff."

"I met everyone. I think."

"Not everyone." he said.

You heard barking. 'I don't recall hearing or seeing a dog around.' You thought. You saw a man running on his hands and feet towards you. He jumped on top of you and started licking your face. You laughed at how it tickled. But in the back of your mind you found it odd how he was licking you.

"Ok Pluto. Get off her. Pluto!" Baldroy said. The man didn't get off you. You saw Sebastian come back in the hall and told Pluto to get off. The man got off quickly. Sebastian helped you up and told you it was time for dinner. He lead you to the dinning hall where you saw Ciel sitting at the end of the long table. Sebastian pulled out your chair and went to get your food.

"So Ciel how long has it been since we last saw each other?" you asked him.

"It has been a long time, a very long time. Y/N I think it's safe to say Sebastian and I have missed you."

You blushed a bit "I missed you both too. So how is your company going?"

"It's going great, and Y/N, it's not my company anymore, it's ours. We're are family now. And you are living with me. Speaking of family how is yours? Do you want to call them?"

"Um..Ciel they gave me back to the orphanage a few months before I got your letter to ask me to come and live with you. So when I left to come here I was staying there."

"Oh..sorry. Well I'm glad that you are here. We all are."

"Thank you Ciel. For giving me a home that I love so much."

"It's my pleasure."

After a few moments Sebastian came in with our food.

**After dinner**

"Thank you Sebastian. Y/N Do you want to go play some chess?" Ciel asked you.

"Sure, it's been a very long time since I played so don't go easy on me."

"Oh I won't. Sebastian bring us some tea in the study please."

"Yes my lord."

As Sebastian bowed he looked at you and winked at you. You blush because of that.

"Come on. It's gonna get late soon." you too walked up the steps and went into the study.

"Ok I'll go first, then you."

A few minutes went by and Sebastian came in with the tea. "How is the game going you two?"

"Great I'm winning." Ciel said.

"Yeah says you. Just a few more moves and I am done for." You said. Sebastian laughed at what you said.

"Well I'll go finish the chores and I'll be in to get you ready for bed master."

Sebastian left and the game continued. You where staring at the board looking for a move. When you did move Ciel called check mate.

"Ha! I win!"

"No fair! I told you I haven't played in a long time." you told Ciel.

"Ok we will have a rematch tomorrow. It's time we get to bed."

"I agree. Night Ciel," you got out of the chair and gave him a hug goodnight. He hugged him back. Sebastian came in and you two where still hugging.

"My lord let's get you to bed. Come now, it's late. I'll walk you two to your rooms."

Ciel smiled at you. You both followed Sebastian to the hall. When you arrived to your room Ciel told you goodnight and so did Sebastian. You knew that Sebastian wasn't going to bed any time soon, and neither where you.

**Thank you guys for all the support on the story! Venipa to reply to your review you just have to wait till I post more of the story. That is all I am going to say. I will write more story's like this from Kuroshitsuji with you (the reader) and a character. Let me know which character and I will write them. Leave a review please. Please any ideas or suggestions for more of the story just message me. I will update at least once or twice a day, just to let you know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hey guy's, I'd like to say sorry for not updating the story for the past couple days. My family had a 'situation' which caused me to get pulled from writing. I will be writing more and there are going to be (dramatic pause for effect) LEMONS! :D YES! FINIALLY I get to the lemons! I am going to put plus signs in (+) if you don't want to read the lemons. (I highly doubt you don't want to read them.)**

**Part 5**

***Sebastian's POV***

After putting my lord to bed I walking towards Miss Y/N room. I stood in front of her door for what felt like hours. I debated with myself, should I go in, or just leave her alone?

***You POV***

You went to you closet and pulled out the gown that you closest friend, B/F/N (**Sorry to interrupt but B/F/N means best friend name. Ok continue reading**) The gown was red and silky smooth. As you went to lay down you had a strange feeling that someone was at your door. You put your robe on and walked towards the door. As you made your way to the door, you heard a knock on the door. You opened the door and saw it was Sebastian. You felt like you heart was about to run out your chest. You tried to say something but all that came out was uh and um. You glanced at Sebastian and saw him blushing. You finally where able to say "C-come in." Sebastian walked in and stood there, her looked unconformable.

+As you walked pass him to hang your robe back up he grabbed your waist and looked you into the eyes. You saw his eye's flicker from the dark color they always where to dark pink. You knew that color, it was the color you saw after Ciel and him signed the contract. They went back to their dark color in a second. He pulled you closer to him, so close that you can feel him breathing on you. As he pulled you in closer he kissed you. The kiss was longer and more passionate than the one earlier that afternoon. You started to play with his soft raven black hair. He licked your lip, asking to enter your mouth. You let him in,again. You moaned at how he moved in your mouth. He picked you up and laid you on the bed. He stopped kissing you and put out the candle light. He started to take your gown off. Then you took off his coat, then his vest and shirt. You started to make your way to his pants, as you did he stopped you. You looked at his with a confused face.

"If you don't mind Miss, I will take my trousers off myself." You felt yourself began to blush. You looked over at him, seeing him take his pants off slowly and seductively. This made you want him even more. You where about to get up when Sebastian pushed you back into the bed. "Trying to leave, are we?" you shook your head no. He smiled at you, you felt his hot lips trailing kisses down your neck. You moaned when he reached the middle of your neck. He continued kissing till he got to your breast. He lick one and massaged the other. You moaned even more. He eventually switched sides. You moaned again.

"I-I need more of you Miss. I-I need more." He pulled off your underwear. You deiced that it would be fair to pull his briefs off so you did.

"Sebastian, Stop calling me..." you stopped talking when he licked your lady part. You gasped and moaned, you tried to continue talking but the pleasure over took you. Suddenly felt a sharp pain in your lady part. He pumped into you slowly. "S-Sebastian, f-faster, F-FASTER" You yelled. He pumped faster, you could hear him moan. "Yes..yes..YES! Oh SEBASTIAN!" you cried his name. "...Miss...Ugh...Not...so...loud" "..Stop calling me Miss..." Just after you said that you AND Sebastian both climaxed.+

He rolled off you as he did you turned and started to kiss him. He kissed you passionately but he soon told you

"Miss- I mean Y/N, I won't call you Miss in the bed room but I will in front of the others. Ok?"

You giggled a bit. "Yes that's fine. Um, I know this is rude of me after we just had sex, but um.."

"I know what your going to say, Love. It's messy in here. I'll go get some sheets and come back to lay down."

When Sebastian came back in he changed the sheets and laid with you in bed. "Sebastian, let's not tell Ciel about this yet. I will be the one to tell him."

"Of course My love. Speaking of My young master, us three need to talk about something very important."

You barely heard him because you where already falling asleep. You would agreed with him always. The rest of the night Sebastian held you close to him and held you the whole night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'd like to thank HolleringHawk65 for helping me edit my story. And after this it's going to take me a while to write the next part but it will be up ASAP. **

***Part 6***

**The next morning **

You got woken up by Sebastian opening up the curtains in your room. You stretched and yawned in bed.

"...Sebastian? What time is it?"

"It's 6:30 in the morning, My love."

"Why did you wake me up so early? And when did you leave?"

"I decided to sneak out around 5 in the morning to get dressed and to get the younger lord and your tea for the morning. Lets get you a new pair of undergarments and get one of your new beautiful dresses on you. Which one will you wear?"

"I'll wear the green and white one."

You blushed insanely when he called you love. You suddenly remembered when he said Ciel, he and you need to have a talk.

"Sebastian, what did you, Ciel, and I need to talk about today? You said it was important."

You saw his face get very serious when he said, "We will talk about that after breakfast. Now grab your dress out and I will be right back. I need to wake up Master Ciel."

He walked out of the room. As he walked out you made your way to the box sitting on the dresser. You stretched and yawned again. You wondered when he would come in and help you get dressed. You blushed at the thought and then just brushed it off. You pulled out the dress and laid it on the bed. You made your way to your bags to see if you packed your hair brush. As you made you way to your bags you saw the window rush open and you saw a man that looked a bit like Sebastian. He came rushing towards you and picked you up. As he pick you up he put a cloth over your mouth and said, "Have a good rest, Lady Y/N."


	7. Update

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while but I am writing the next chapter now. I have been really busy lately and haven't had a chance to finish writing so the next few chapters will be up soon! And thanks for reading. Once again let me know if you have any ideas for more chapters. I really want to make this story long. **


	8. Chapter 7

***Part 7***

***Your POV***

You woke up with a headache. All you could remember that happened was a man that looked a little like Sebastian and he put a cloth over your mouth and took you away. Once you stopped looking over what happened, you realized that you where on a bed...in your undergarments...with a man standing near the bed (the same man that took you) watching you about to wake up.

"Who in the bloody hell are you?! And why did you take me from my home?!

The man looked at you with a smile on his face and said, "My name is Claude Faustus, loyal Butler of Earl_Alois_ Trancy. My Master wanted to meet the new member of the Phantomhive family."

"Well why didn't he just come to the manor like a normal person!? Geez."

You heard a knock on the door. It's was a woman in a pretty purple dress. She had bandages on her eye and she looked sad.

You said to her, "Hi, I'm Y/N, what's your name?"

You saw Claude look at her with anger. "He name is Hannah Anafeloz, she is one of the servants here." he said.

"I didn't ask you, I asked her. I'm sure she has a voice of her own. Miss, I'm sure that's your name but I want to hear you say it and not have him tell me." She looked at you with a quick smile, but she still did not speak. You looked at yourself and you realized that you where still in you undergarments. You looked at both Hannah and Claude and asked, "C-can I have some clothes? Please? This is very uncomfortable."

"Yes Ma'am. Let me just get you a dress out and I will..." Claude began to say, but you soon interrupted by saying, "I don't want you to help me. I want Hannah to help me. If that is ok with her." Claude looked so confused. Like he was never turned down before. "O-of course, Hannah will you help this young lady get dressed." She shook her head yes.

***Sebastian's POV***

I had a great night with my love Y/N. I hope the noise we made didn't wake my master. I walked into his room and opened the curtains. "Good morning My lord, today you will be drinking a tea from India." I looked at him as he woke up. I noticed that him and Miss Y/N didn't have much resemblance to each other.

"Sebastian, did you wake up Y/N yet?" he asked me.

"Yes my lord. I left her to get out of her sleeping clothes and brush her hair. Your schedule for today is empty, My lord. I made sure of this so you can spend time with Miss Y/N."

"Thank you, but you will need Elizabeth over so Y/N can meet her. After all she is my fiancee."

"Yes My Lord."

After I finished getting my lord dressed Mey-Rin came running in yelling and crying, "She's gone! She's gone!" I walked over to her and held her by her shoulders "Mey-Rin, clam down. What''s wrong? Who's gone?" "Lady Y/N! She's not in her room!" I looked over at My lord and he said, "Why are you looking at me like that? Go find her and Sebastian come her." I walked over to him and he gestured me to come closer. I went closer and he whispered in my ear,"Sebastian,take Pluto with you. If she really is demon and she doesn't know it he will help you find her. And Sebastian, make sure no one has told her that she is a demon. I will be the one to tell her." I looked him straight in the eye and shook my head yes. I told Mey-Rin to make sure that master stays here at the estate and guard the land. She said ok. I ran to my lady Y/N's room and grabbed her brush, then ran to Pluto "Pluto let's go find Miss Y/N, come on boy smell." I put the brush in front of him and then he ran into the woods. "Ok now where are you my lovely." I told myself.

***Claude's POV***

This young woman was so beautiful with her E/C eyes and her H/C hair. She acts much different to me than my master. When she didn't want me to dress her I felt hurt. And went she asked Hannah I felt angry and hurt. Yes, a demon like me feels hurt. That's only because of Miss Y/N's curse. I could tell that she did not know about it. I thought all of this while walking towards My masters room. I walked in and saw he was up. "Is she here?" he asked me. I looked at him and said, "Yes My lord, but she isn't to happy to be here." I heard my master laugh at what I said. " 'Course she's not, silly! But, I don't care about that. I want to meet her as soon as possible." he told me. I shook my head ok and started to get him dressed.

***Back to your POV***

"So Hannah, are you always this quite?" you asked her while she got you clothes.

She looked you and said, "I only speak when I am aloud."

"Well as long as I am here you can speak any time you would like. May I ask you a question?"

"Of course Madame. What is it?"

"What happened to you eye?"

She turned around and looked at you sadly and said, "That is not important madame, I've picked out your dress. Let's put it on you."

You shook your head ok.

***Time skip to where you when dressed***

"Hannah, can I see you eye? Please, I know how to treat wounds. I want to make sure that it's not infected."

"Miss, that's ok. Claude already cleaned it. And it is not kind of me to trouble a guess like that."

"I guess you are right. Can you show me around here? I'd like to know what I am surrounded by."

She gave you a kind smile and said. "Thank you for your concern. Yes, I will show you around. Where would you like to go first?"

"I guess the garden. Is there any one else who works here?"

"Yes, three young me. There names are Canterbury, Thompson, and Timber. They are triplets." She told you this as you both walked down the hall to the stairs.

"Really? What do they do?"

"Canterbury serves as the steward, Thompson serves as the gardener, and Timber serves as the cook. They are very quiet boys. So if they do not answer you please, don't be offened."

"I understand. What's _Alois like?"_

_ You noticed Hannah was quite. You soon told her, "I take it i need to find out myself? That's ok, I'd like to find out myself any ways." You both made it to the gardens in slience. "Here we are. The gardens. If you don't mind I will be on my way." Hannah told you. _

"Hannah I might need your help on the name of these flowers. Will you stay here and tell me what there names are?"

She smiled at you with the most comforting smile you have ever seen and said yes.


	9. Help with the story

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated the story in a long time and I have a reason. See I have reciently came down with a BIG case of writers block. So what I'm trying to say is If you have ANY ideas for the story I will gladly take any help. I will give you thanks and put your name in the story, but message me your idea and we can talk about it more and hopefully get more chapters up. Thank you all for reading and I hope you guys have great ideas.


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sigh ok guys I know it has been a really long time since I last updated the story. Luckly I kinda got an idea for this chapter but realyy I getting to the point where I need ideas so if you got any just let me know I the reviews or message me**

**Chapter 8 **

Those few minutes you spent with Hannah made you remember more simple times in your life. Times when you and Ceil would run around in that back yard and play tag, times when your mother would sing to you before bed and times when your father taught you you first game of chess. How you missed those days.

"Miss (Y/N), are you ok?" Hannah asked you.

"Hm..oh..yes I'm fine. Just remembering times when I was younger. Hannah, why am I here? I mean it's very kind of you to clothe me and show me around but.." You were cut off because Claude pulled you away from Hannah, more like dragged you to your room. When you two got into the room you pulled yourself free from his grip and said, "What in the bloody hell was that for? Well? Answer me!" you demanded an answer. This man brought you here for an unknown reason, and took you from your new home and you wanted answer, fast. You looked at Claude and you saw his eyes turn a dark pink. You know that color better than anyone you know. He started walk to you saying, "Silly girl, you ask so many questions." You walk backward to try and back away from him. You bumped into the the bed and next thing you knew where on the bed and Claude was on top of you. "So beautiful, your h/l so shiny and soft, your eyes like beautiful e/c gems." You tried to get off the bed but Claude was already holding you down.

**A/N Drum Roll please! Ladies and Gentlemen (if there are any guys that read this lol)**

**I give you a *Pause for dramatic affect* a Claude X Reader lemon! Yes, Yes now clam down, before I write this I'm gonna switch to Sebastian's POV.**

**Sebastian's POV**

"For heaven's sake Pluto how many times do you need to stop and go to the restroom. Honestly, this is why I like cats." I looked at Pluto and he whimpered at me, "Well, are you going to track her sent?" He barked at me so I assume that's a yes? He ran deep into the forest and stopped at a clear path. "Really? Another bathroom.." I cut my words short from the sound of My love Y/N screams. I climed to the highest spot of a tree and saw Claude, the demon who wants to take my lords soul, the demon I hate with a passion, crawling on top of her, kissing her. As I looked closer I saw tears for in her eyes. It pains me to think this but, I can't save her. Not now, if I do he may harm her even more than he is now. My love, only if you can hear my thoughts, I love you and I'm sorry for letting this happen. I can't help but blame myself. I will save you as soon as you are away from him.

**Back to your POV**

"P-please! C-claude, stop! Y-you don't need to do this." you cried. He got up on his knees and pulled rope out from his pocket. He tied your arms to the headboard of the bed.

"Now, y/n you know better than anyone why I doing this."

'What is he saying? I don't know any reason why he is doing this. All I know about this man is he is a demon like Sebastian." you thought to you self. "So beautiful, so smart, so caring. I shall have you all to myself tonight. I sent everyone to town to see a play, so I am going to take my time with you." After he was done talking to you he kissed you in your lips and kissed all down your neck he pulled away saying,"Pesky clothing, always in the way. Lets change that. While I'm at it I'll take off these ropes." He undid the ropes as soon as he did you slapped him in the face. He gave you a crooked smile. "Does someone want the ropes back on? I didn't think so." He untied your dress and corset and exposed your undergarments. "Now that's better." he said. "C-Claude, that's really not fair. I-I'd feel a little better if you where as undressed as I am." As soon as you said that Claude undressed his self. He started with his tail coat, then his vest, after his pants, finally his shoes, and lastly his shirts. He took his time with his shirt, slowly unbuttoning the buttons bottom from top, revealing his well-toned chest. Looking at him made you melt. "Now is this fair?" he asked. "Y-Yes." you said. With in seconds Claude was back on top of you. He began to kiss down your neck and came back to your lips. He kissed you roughly at first but the second time he kissed you it was gentle and soft. He licked the bottom of your lip asking for entrance, so you let him in. He explored every in of your mouth, as you did his. He bit the bottom of your lip and got a moan out of you. You felt him smile while kissing you. His hands went to the clasp of your bra and he undid the reached thing and threw it in some corner of the room. He rubbed up and down your torso and made their way to your breast he sucked one with rubbing the other, which made you whisper his name. His hands left your breast, which made you whimper, he stuck one of his fingers into your woman hood and pumped it in and out, he soon added another and then a third, "C-Claude, r-right there. "Oh...uh...y-yes..faster" you told him. He did as you said. You where about to climax when he pulled his fingers out of you, which made you feel empty. That feeling soon went away when a rush of pain mix with pleasure hit you. Claude had put his member into you without any warning. You looked up at him and he saw tears in your eyes. "C-Claude, move." You did not have to repeat yourself, he moved slowly at first, but when he hit your sweet spot he saw the expression on your face and moved faster and faster. He move faster till he heard you scream his name "CLAUDE!" you both climax in perfect unison. He pulled out of you, but instead of laying beside you he got up and put on his pants,shirt,vest, and tailcoat. He turned to you and said, "Get dressed. Lord Trancy will be home any minute and I don't want him to see you like this." You where speechless. After he had sex with you he just gets up and leaves? This mad you angry. A feeling of guilt over whelmed you. 'I cheated on Sebastian. How could I? I'm a terrible lover to him.' You thought to yourself. "No your not. I forgive you." a voice came from behind you. You jumped, then realized who it was. "S-Sebastian? I-Is that really you?" You began to cry uncontrollably. He held you in his arms and said, "Shh,Shh,come now. Pluto is waiting for us in the woods. And Lord Phantomhive is worried. Here, put this over you." He handed you his coat and left to the woods.

**Will Claude find out your gone? Will you ever find out about your cures? We will find out next in in A Family Secret.**

**Lol I know you know about your curse I'm just making a dramatic exit. So yeah this chapter helped clear my writers block. So expect more soon. Oh and My birthday in January 25 so I will binge on writing and watch Hetaila and Fairy Tale this weekend. BTW If you find and Hetaila X reader stories on here let me know cause I can't find any. So Bye XD**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey lady's and gent's I hoped you all liked the Claude lemon! ;) I plan on connecting the reader (you) in two a case with Ciel and Sebastian. It you would give me a case they all worked on I'd be very glad. BUT that won't happen till a few chapters later. :) Still would like you input on it.**

**Part 9**

As you and Sebastian ran into the to get to Pluto you told him,"S-Sebastian, I need to tell you something."

"Mmh? Can it wait till we get home?" he told you in response.

"S-Sure, I love you. Never forget that." you kissed his chin and then started to think. 'What will I tell him? I did practically enjoy it. No matter what happened I will always love Sebastian. I hope he knows that.' when you saw Pluto he tackled you just like the first time you met him. "Ok, alright boy, clam down." you told him. "Seems like he is growing quite found of you. Now you two lets head home. I'm sure you are very tired Y/N. We will talk in the morning."

**~~~~~Time Skip brought to you by Hiro Nakamura~~~**~~

As you,Sebastian,and Pluto made it into the front doors Mey-Rin ran to you giving you a great big hug. As she pulled away she said,"Miss Y/N I thought you where gone forever! What happened? Are you ok? Oh my your filthy! I'll draw you a bath." As she left you where very confused. "Y/N, are you alright?" You saw Ciel walking down the stairs. "Y-Yes, I-I'm ok. But I'm quite hungry. Do you want to have some tea and snacks with me? If you don't mind." you asked hopefully. "Yes, I would be delighted. Sebastian would you mind getting us some tea and some of Y/N's favorite desert, f/d." he asked the butler. He bowed and said,"Yes my lord." he walked away, into the kitchen. You turned and looked at him with sad eyes. As you turned around Ciel gave you a hug. You where shocked, he rarely showed affection, you guessed it was just to comfort you. "You had me so worried, I thought you where killed!" he started to cry. Last time you say him cry was when his mother and father died. It hurt you to see him cry. You sang him the lulaby your mother's sang to you both when you where kids. It went like this;

"Sleep my love, as the trees above protect you from the dark.

A great big river will watch you as you dream until dawn.

Sleep my love, close your eyes and when you've awaken,

the new day will bring you to a bright new world.

Sleep my love as the birds above do rest their weary wings

Let the rain play a gentle song to help your dreams sing.

Sleep my love close your eyes and when you awaken

The new day will bring you a bright new world.

Ever so gently hear my voice

Ever so softly feel my touch

Always so gently I walk

So go to see my love. "

A few tears fell from your eyes as you finished singing. You looked down to Ciel and he was sound asleep. Like a baby. "I will never leave you Ciel, you are the last thing I have to live for. No matter what happens I will always be at your side. Till the day you die." When you finished talking you picked him up and carried him to his room. As you walked down the hall Mey-Rin smiled and told you that your bath was ready. "Ok thank you, let me just put my cousin to bed and get some clothing and I will be right there." you told her and walked to Ciel's room. You opened the door and laid Ciel in his bed. You pulled the covers over him and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well Ciel." after you said the you went into your room and grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

**~~~~~Time Skip brought to you by Hiro Nakamura~~~**~~

***Sebastian's POV***

I walked into the the dinning hall to see that Y/N sitting in a chair and My lord in her arms. It was very uncommon to see him show affection. I guess he had a special place for Y/N. The longer I stood there I heard Y/N sing the most beautiful song I have ever heard. Her voice was like an angel. I saw her and My lord begin to cry. A few minutes later Y/N got up and carried master. I was about to take him for her when I heard the tea kettle start to whistle. 'I see no reason to keep this on.' So I shut it off and walked up to Y/N's room to talk to her. As I walked up the stairs to her room I saw he go into the restroom. I figured she would be in there for a little. So I went to my room and got my clothes ready for tomorrow. 'I wonder if My lord will tell Y/N about her curse tomorrow. Only if the idiot Claude didn't already tell her." I finished getting my clothes and went to see if Y/N was out of the bath. Lucky she was. I went into the hall and approached her. I went to hug her from behind when she elbowed me in the gut. "Oh my goodness! Sebastian! You about gave me a heart attack! I'm so sorry! Here let me help you up." she had said with worry in her voice. "It is ok. I shouldn't have came at you from behind. It's entirely me fault." I told her. "S-Sebastian, would you, um, stay in my room with me? I mean, I really don't want to be by myself, what if another crazy person tries to take me again? I really don't want to be taken again because..." just then I kissed her. "I'd love to. And don't worry, I will never let any one take you away from me again. Now lets got to bed. I don't know about you but I'm very tired." we walked to her room, as we went in she gave me a tight hug. "Sebastian, I-I never want to leave! I want to stay here forever! I love you! I love Ciel and Mey-Rin and Finnian and Tanaka and not so much Bladroy. But I love you and Ciel the most." I felt my face get red hot. "R-Really? I-I mean I love you too." I kissed her on her lips this time and picked her up and put her to bed. "L-Let's get some sleep." I told her. "Ok, I'm really tired any ways. Good night, love you." Every time she said that I had butterfly's in my stomach. "Goodnight, I love you too." I pulled Y/N closer to me and kissed her temple and whispered in her ear. "I will never let anyone hurt you." In a few minutes we both fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: Tah-da! No more writers block! Lol this is not the end of the story. I just wanted to make this extra long so I put some fluff in it. BTW I dont own the song. It's from Resident evil dark-side chronicles. Here's the link so you can listen to it**

** watch?v=pvLKNfsH3ng&list=WL3CBD8D8EEE57C0B7&feature=mh_lolz**

**Any ways hope you all like it! I nearly made my self cry writing the part where reader and ciel had a touching moment. I say this is the best I ever wrote. **


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey peoples! It's you lucky day! I am writing another chapter! 'What?! 2 chapters in 2 days?!' you say! Haha Well I have had a lot of time on my hands which led me to thinking about the story! And I gotta ask, was I the only one who almost cried at the part where Ciel fell asleep in your arms? I hope not! Now let's get to the story, shall we?**

**Chapter 10**

**Next Morning **

***Ciel's POV***

As I woke up in the morning I heard Sebastian begin to come in. "Good morning My Lord. Would you like some tea?" he asked me.

"Yes, what kind is it?"

"It is imported from India. Today Prince Soma is coming for a visit. Along with Lady Elizabeth and . Sir, there is also another person coming."

"Yes, well who is it?"

"Alois Trancy and his butler Claude."

"...What?...Why?..."

"Her lady, The Queen wants you two to get better acquainted with each other."

"Well, if the queen has us to I guess I have no choice. What time will all this begin?"

"5 in the afternoon."

"Great, this will give us time to tell Y/N about her curse. Um..Sebastian?"

"Yes My lord?"

"I need go to the factory today. I need get something made there."

"Yes My lord. May I ask what it is?"

"Something special...For Y/N and I. That's all I can say."

"Yes My lord. I need to go wake her up. After I will meet you in the study, so us three can talk."

After that he left. 'This gift for Y/N will be perfect! A music box of the song our mother's sang to us when we where little.' Thinking of this brought tears to my eyes. When Y/N sang me to sleep last night, it..it made me feel like a little kid. He voice sounded like my mother's. So sweet and soft. I'd give any thing to have her back. I will kill Alois for what he did to you both. I will never lose my anger towards him for what he did.

**Your POV**

"Good morning love. How did you sleep?" I woke you to hearing Sebastian's voice.

"Great, thanks that you there here. Is Ciel awake?"

"Yes he is. He and I would like to talk to you after you get dressed. We did want to talk to you yesterday but, you go kid napped."

"HEY! You say it like I meant for it to happen! Please, lets not talk about it."

"Ok, some of my masters friends, you could say, are coming over for a visit later today. So I would like you to wear this dress."

The dress he handed to you was Ciel's mother's dress. You knew this because it was the dress she wore in a picture you saw in one of the spare rooms. It was baby blue and it had a beautiful set of pearls to go with it.

"You look just like you Aunt Rachel. When the Lord see's you he will be breathless. Come now, we must head to the study."

You followed Sebastian to the study. On you way there Mey-Rin saw you. "Y/N? Is that you? Wow! You look just like Miss. Rachel! She would be glad to see someone is wearing her dress, especially her niece." You gave her a smile and a hug and told her, "Thank you, that means a lot coming from a friend like you. I gotta go now. Wanna talk later?" She gave you a hug back and said ok.

"I see you and Mey-Rin are very close." Sebastian told you.

"Of course we are! We are the only girls here. So who are these 'friends' Ciel's has coming over?"

"There names are Prince Soma and his butler Agni, Lady Elizabeth and her servant Paula, and Alois Trancy and his butler Claude."

"C-Claude? Sebastian wait..I need to tell you something."

"It will have to wait. We need to get to the study. And what ever it is, you can tell My lord and me in the study. Ok?"

You felt so gulity for not telling him in the first place. 'I guess he is right. If I tell Ciel also there will be no secrets between us.' you thought. "Ok." you told him. As you walked into the study you saw Ciel looking out the window.

"Hello Ciel. Did you sleep well?" you asked him.

"Yes, I did. Thank you..for singing that song." he said.

"Your welcome. I'm surprised you even remembered it. That was such a long time ago. I sing it when I get upset or miss my real parents."

"I would never forget such a beautiful song like that. It's just..been a while since I heard it. Anyways, I..mean we need to talk to you."

Sebastian walked to his side. "I heard. So what do we need to talk about?" you asked with caution.

"Ok I just going to get straight to the point. Y/N, you are a demon. Now before you start to over react.."

"Over react? OVER REACT?! What in the hell do you mean I'm a demon? Am I going to have to kill some one? Ciel?!"

"Just calm down, It was a curse that was set on you. By your grandfather on your fathers side."

"A-A c-curse? Can I reverse it? Wait, by my grandfather? What did that bastered do put this 'curse' on me?"

"He fell in love, with a demon. She told him, in order to be in love with her he must sacrifice his soul and his first grandchild's. Which was you, this curse is not reversible."

"How did you find all this out,Ciel?"

"It was not who found out, it was Sebastian. He told me when you where away in one of the orphanage. We wanted to tell you sooner, but you where taken the morning we where going to tell you."

There was a long pause between you two. 'Me..a demon? But why? How? Is this what Claude was talking about when he knew why was doing this?' You felt a hand on your shoulder. It was Ciel. "I know this is a lot to process right now. Sebastian said he would help you lean your powers and what type of demon you are. If that's ok with you." he told you. "Y-Yes that's ok. I need to tell you both something. But, you must not get mad at me." you said. "Yes, what is it." they said. "When I was kidnapped, Claude, well he and I had sex." the both of them looked angry and upset. "Claude didi what to you?!" Sebastian screamed. "He will pay for what he has done. I will kill him for hurting you." they both said practically at the same time. "Not today, boy's a different time. We have guest coming. Trust me I want to kill him as badly as you do. But not today. And Ciel, thank you for giving me Aunt Rachel dress." you told them.

"I agree. We need to wait. And your welcome. You look just like her in it. Now let's get the manor ready for the guests, shall we?"

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. Leave a comment a let me know if you did. **


End file.
